


Friends With a Similar Past

by Daileywishaw_24



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daileywishaw_24/pseuds/Daileywishaw_24
Summary: Sioku is a middle school student who has yet to make friends. Her dream finally comes true when she meets Yuma Tsukumo. She joins Yuma and his friends on all of their adventures.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Friends With a Similar Past Chapter One

Hello readers, I decided to write a Yu-gi-oh Zexal fan fiction.  
I do not own anything from that show.  
Only my original characters belong to me.  
I was startled awake by the loud beeping sound of my alarm clock.  
My eyes shot wide open as I jolted.  
I carefully reached over to my bedside table and touched the object.  
My heart pounded rapidly as I tried to push away a scary flashback.  
After pressing the button, I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down.  
The screen on my alarm clock read: 7:00 AM.  
My dog Pegasus woke up and started licking my face.  
I hugged him tightly and kissed his head.  
"Good boy Pegasus," I said while petting him.  
He panted and wagged his tail in response.  
Pegasus is a fluffy Pomeranian with long, black fur.  
He is very hyper and protective as well.  
Once my mind returned to normal, I slowly rose from my bed after a few minutes of silence.  
I walked over to the wooden dresser and then changed into my school uniform.  
It contained thin, pink socks, a pink, layered skirt, a purple blouse, a purple cover, and pink, flat dress shoes.  
Afterward, I brushed my long, curley hair in front of the rectangular mirror.  
My hair was usually a frizzy mess in the morning.  
After brushing it a few times, I pulled my hair into a ponytail.  
Pegasus shook off before hopping down onto the carpet.  
He ran over to the window while growling.  
I turned to him and giggled. "What is it Guard Dog?"  
He then ran to the door and started barking.  
"Quiet down Pegasus," I said.  
He laid down on the floor and sighed.  
I put on my necklace before grabbing my bag.  
"Let's go Pegasus," I said while walking toward the door.  
He started whimpering and jumping on me.  
I opened the door, and he zoomed down the hallway.  
The sound of his nails tapping on the wood floor made me laugh.  
I quietly walked down the hall and turned the corner.  
The house was almost completely silent.  
The only sound I heard was Pegasus whining at the back door.  
"He's going to wake up Kara," I thought.  
My sister Lynn was waiting in the dining room.  
She wore tennis shoes, green socks, blue jeans, a green T-shirt, and a fluffy, blue sweater.  
Her curly, red hair was pulled back in two braids.  
"Good morning Sioku, you look very nice today," she said with a smile.  
"Good morning Lynn, I like your outfit too," I replied before walking away.  
She sat down in a chair at the table.  
I sighed and followed Pegasus through the kitchen to the back door.  
I took a short video of him spinning around in circles.  
He immediately took off outside after I opened the glass door.  
"I love his energy," I said while watching him run around the yard.  
I then walked back into the dining room.  
Lynn looked up from her phone. "Hey Sioku, may I help you make breakfast?"  
"That's what I came over here to ask you," I answered.  
She stood up and slipped the phone into her pocket.  
We then made our way into the kitchen.  
Lynn grabbed a few bowls from the cabinet while I pulled a bag of cereal off of a wooden shelf.  
I then grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge.  
Afterward, I pulled some spoons out of a drawer and handed them to Lynn.  
We then carefully returned to the dining room.  
After setting the table, Lynn and I sat across from each other.  
I sighed in disappointment while pouring cereal into my bowl.  
Lynn stared at me in confusion. "Why do you look so down? Is something bothering you Sioku?"  
Without a word, I handed the cereal box over to Lynn.  
I then opened up the carton and slowly poured milk into my bowl.  
"Yes, I'm not looking forward to school. My academic assistant Julie always bullies me. She would yell at me in front of the whole class if I made a mistake. I'm not allowed to be myself whenever she's around," I answered sadly.  
Lynn smiled and filled her bowl with cereal. "Sioku, you're being dramatic. Julie is not that bad."  
I glared while passing her the milk carton.  
We heard the sound of a door opening from the hall.  
Looking out the window, I watched Pegasus roll around in the grass.  
"I think that's Kara," said Lynn.  
I just nodded in agreement.  
Our older sister Kara quietly entered the room.  
She had on red slippers and a long, purple nightgown.  
"Good morning girls," she said.  
"Hey Kara, the cereal is out if you're hungry," replied Lynn.  
"I like your dress," I added.  
"Thank you," she replied.  
Kara walked over to the coffee machine and prepared a cup for herself.  
The coffee machine made a loud noise.  
Once her coffee had finished brewing, Kara joined us at the table.  
The scent of French Vanilla creamer filled the air.  
She sat in an empty chair beside me.  
I handed her a bowl and a spoon.  
"Thanks Sioku," said Kara.  
"No problem," I replied.  
Lynn gently pushed the cereal box and milk carton toward her sister.  
Kara began to prepare her food. "So, are you girls excited about your first day of middle school?"  
"I would be if Julie was a lot nicer to me. She's nothing but a bully," I answered with a frown.  
Lynn stared at me with wide eyes.  
"Sioku, don't act like a baby! Julie is there to help you," said Kara.  
"That's what you think," I snapped back.  
Lynn shook her head in annoyance and sighed.  
She then turned her attention back to Kara. "I'm really excited to see my friends again."  
"At least you have friends," I grumbled.  
Kara took a sip of her coffee.  
"That's enough Sioku," she said sternly.  
I rose from my seat once my bowl was empty.  
Without a word, I carried my dishes over to the sink before washing them out.  
Lynn put everything away once she had finished.  
Kara wiped down the table.  
Once the kitchen was clean, Kara decided to watch Tv in the living room.  
I walked back down the hall and into the bathroom.  
I brushed my teeth and then adjusted my ponytail.  
Lynn entered the bathroom once I was finished.  
Ignoring her, I quietly returned to my bedroom.  
I slipped my phone and charger into my bag.  
I then exited my room and closed the door behind me.  
Pegasus came running toward me while panting and wagging his tail.  
"Kara must have let him in," I thought.  
"Hi Buddy," I said before lifting him up.  
I carried him into the living room and sat down on the long couch.  
The little dog snuggled against my chest.  
Wrapping my arms around him, I buried my face into his fur and closed my eyes.  
The world stood still for a minute.  
I was lost in a peaceful thought about having a friendly duel with Lynn.  
A female voice pulled me back to reality. "Sioku, we need to go to the station right now. The train will be there in ten minutes."  
I looked up to see Lynn standing in front of me.  
"Sorry about that, I just needed to calm down," I replied before releasing Pegasus.  
Pegasus started barking and jumped down.  
He then rushed to the window while growling.  
"Shut up dog," hollered Kara.  
I couldn't help but chuckle at that.  
"That's our guard dog," I said.  
After grabbing our bags, Lynn and I quickly walked toward the front door.  
"We'll see you later Kara," I said.  
"Bye," Lynn added.  
"Have a good day at school," Kara replied.  
Pegasus bolted to the door before we had a chance to open it.  
Kara angrily chased the dog. "Get over here Pegasus!"  
He was sitting at my feet by the time she caught up to him.  
"I'll put him in the kennel," Lyn said with a sigh.  
She picked up the little dog and carried him over to a small, metal cage.  
I watched as Pegasus stepped inside.  
Lynn closed the door and pulled the lock.  
The little dog began to whimper.  
Once Pegasus was secure, Lynn ran back to the door.  
"We need to get a move on," she said frantically.  
"I'll race you to the station," I replied with a competitive grin.  
Without thinking, I hurried out the door and down the sidewalk.  
My ponytail floated in the wind as I continued running.  
Lynn caught up to me shortly after I arrived at the street corner.  
She playfully slapped my shoulder. "Hey Sis, you're a fast runner."  
"Thank you," I replied while catching my breath.  
My heart was pounding in my chest.  
Lynn and I crossed the street before entering the train station.  
I tried to bring my heart rate back down to normal as we waited at the platform.  
Lynn passed the time by playing a game on her phone.  
From out of nowhere, we heard a high piched voice hollering in the distance. "Wait! Don't go yet! Hold on!"  
I turned around to see a spiky haired boy running toward the platform.  
I put my arms up to stop him from crashing into me. "Slow down or you'll get hurt!"  
The boy panted heavily as he slowed down.  
I saw sweat dripping down his face.  
His body looked as if he could collapse at any moment.  
Watching him struggle tugged at my heart.  
"Don't move, I'll help you," I said sympathetically.  
I walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, are you all right?"  
He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.  
"Yes, I thought I wasn't going to make it to the train," he answered weakly.  
"Don't worry, you're on time," I said softly.  
He let out a sigh of relief.  
I stayed by his side until he regained some energy.  
The boy wore brown shoes, blue pants, a whiteshirt with red lined sleeves and collar, and a red tie.  
He also had a red and white duel gazer on his left wrist.  
"Hey Mis, thank you for helping me. My name isYuma Tsukumo," he said.  
I felt my heart skip a beat.  
A feeling of elation washed over me.  
There was something in Yuma's voice that lit a spark of interest in my mind.  
Just hearing it brought a joyful grin to my face.  
"You're very welcome, I'm glad I could help you out Yuma! It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sioku," I replied cheerfully.  
I suddenly felt all of my worries about Julie start to disappear one by one.  
My face heated up as I stared into Yuma's beautiful, red eyes.  
Yuma giggled at the sight of my pink cheeks.  
"I've never seen anyone react to me the way you just did," he said.  
Not knowing what he meant, I lowered my head and groaned in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Yuma, did I make a bad first impression?"  
"No Sioku, you were really cute," Yuma answered softly.  
I joyfully threw my arms around him. "Thank you so much Yuma! I would like to be your friend."  
Yuma calmly placed a hand on my shoulder. "Sioku, I would love to be your friend. You saved me from collapsing after all."  
Yuma's acceptance caused me to hug him tighter.  
Tears of joy streamed down my cheeks as I started to shake.  
"Thanks again Yuma," I whispered.  
Yuma's eyes widened in surprise. "What's gotten into you Sioku? Why did you suddenly get so emotional?"  
"You're my first friend Yuma. I've never had friends before," I answered.  
Yuma froze with a look of shock on his face. "Well, whoever chose not to be your friend made a big mistake! Your lonely life ends now!"  
I felt my heart race at his words.  
At the same time, I couldn't help but giggle at Yuma's high pitched voice.  
Lynn watched as a train pulled up to the platform.  
"Hey love birds, the train is here," she teased.  
I threw her an annoyed glare.  
Yuma tapped on my shoulder. "Hey Sioku, do you know that girl?"  
"Yes," she's my sister," I whispered.  
Lynn, Yuma, and I boarded the train in a line.  
I turned to Yuma who was lost in deep thought. "Would you like to sit beside me?"  
"Of course," he answered.  
I smiled warmly at him in response.  
Yuma and I sat near the front while Lynn moved toward the back.  
The train took off once everyone was seated.  
There wern't many people on the train.  
That meant we were going to have a quiet ride.  
I set my bag down on the floor.  
Yuma looked up at me with a serious expression. "Hey Sioku, did you really mean what you said to me back at the platform?"  
I nervously played with strands of my hair. "Yes, what I said to you is true. I'm sorry for making you sad Yuma."  
"It's all right, I didn't have any friends either until I met Tori and Bronk," he replied with sympathy in his voice.  
He looked down at the golden key hanging from a black string around his neck.  
Sighing to myself, I just stared out the window with a disappointed look.  
Yuma smiled and put his arm around me. "Hey, what's with the sad look on your face?"  
A ball of emotion formed in my throat.  
"I don't want Julie to scare you away," I answered.  
Yuma narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Wait, who is Julie? How will she scare me away from you?"  
I sadly leaned against his side. "Julie is my academic assistant. She is supposed to help me keep up with my school work, but she does the exact opposite! This evil old lady yells at me all the time for no good reason!"  
Sensing the tension inside me, Yuma gently grabbed my hand. "Hey, calm down Sioku, why do you need an assistant? Can't you do your school work by yourself?"  
Yuma's touch caused me to feel more relaxed.  
I took a deep breath. "Yes, but I have a mental disability called autism. My attention span is shorter than it should be. I learn slower than other people as well. I get emotional easily too."  
I felt as if a huge amount of weight had been lifted off my chest.  
Yuma lowered his eyes as he processed everything I said to him.  
"This is the first time I've met somebody with a disability. However, that won't get in the way of our friendship," he reassured.  
I smiled and hugged him tight. "You're already the best friend I ever had. Yuma, I'm so glad we met."  
Yuma laid his head on my shoulder.  
"Me too Sioku," he said softly.  
We stayed like that for a few minutes.  
It felt good to have Yuma by my side.  
I smiled knowing that I wasn't going to be alone anymore.  
Yuma then decided to break the silence. "Hey Sioku, why does Julie yell at you?"  
I straightened myself up. "I'm hyper, clumsy, and can't sit still. My energy gets away from me way too fast. She wants to make me act like everyone else."  
Yuma looked at me with wide eyes. "Sioku, that's nothing to be ashamed of! She can't change who you are. You don't have to be anyone but yourself."  
Hearing those kind words made me feel warm inside.  
I curiously pointed at the Emperor's key around his neck. "Wo, that key looks awesome Yuma. Where did you get it?"  
"My father gave it to me before he and my mother disappeared during their trip. I miss them so much," he answered sadly.  
I comfortingly put my arm around him. "I'm sorry that happened to you."  
"I appreciate your support," he replied.  
Yuma and I stayed quiet for the remainder of the ride.  
The train pulled up to a platform at the Heartland Academy station.  
I looked out the window and spotted a huge courtyard.  
"That place looks nice," I said happily.  
"You and I could hang out in there," Yuma replied.  
I grinned as I imagined us doing so.  
Yuma and I waited until everybody else exited the train.  
We stepped off the train and then headed strait for the courtyard.  
There was a tall, metal gate around the perimeter.  
Yuma pushed the latch up to open the gate.  
I held it open and let him enter the area first.  
Grass and different types of flowers lined all four sides of the fence.  
Once inside, Yuma led me to a wooden bench beside a circular fountain.  
The streaming water sounded very relaxing.  
"This place is so peaceful," I said softly.  
"That's why I wanted to bring you here," Yuma replied.  
"You're so cute," I said after ruffling his hair.  
Yuma's face pinked up as he smiled brightly.  
We listened to the streaming water lost in thought.  
Yuma turned to me with a worried look in his eyes. "Sioku, what are your biggest fears?"  
I put my arm around him. "My biggest fear is being inside any type of medical facility. I'm also afraid of a few songs because of how they sound."  
Yuma stared at the floor in confusion.  
I pulled out my phone and opened the YouTube app. "Here, I'll show you."  
"Wait Sioku! I don't want you to scare yourself," he said desperately.  
"It's okay Yuma, I've got nothing to worry about," I replied bravely.  
I took a deep breath before playing the video.  
An eight second A cappella ditty played at the beginning of a country song.  
My heart began to race as I tensed up.  
Yuma raised his eyebrows and grinned. "That song really scares you? It sounded catchy to me."  
"I'm glad you like it," I replied shyly.  
"Play it one more time Sioku," he said calmly.  
I pushed away my hesitation and played that part again.  
"I don't understand how that tune could scare her," he thought.  
After closing YuTube, I slipped the phone back into my pocket.  
My heart raced even faster as I started to shiver.  
I sat completely still as chills crawled up my spine.  
Yuma faced me and grabbed both of my hands. "Sioku, are you all right? Please talk to me."  
Hearing his voice, I turned to look at him. "No, but this fear shouldn't last long if I don't hear that song again."  
I tried to forget about the song, but it played over and over in my head.  
"Please help me Yuma! I can't get rid of it," I cried.  
He pulled me into a comforting embrace. "I'm sorry for telling you to play it again Sioku. I just wanted to better understand your fear."  
I snuggled against his side. "This is not your fault Yuma. I shouldn't have acted so confident. Hearing your cute voice made me feel brave."  
Yuma chuckled at that in amusement.  
My heart rate returned to normal as I relaxed in Yuma's arms.  
He gently pushed back a few strands of my hair. "I have an idea Sioku, would you like to watch me duel somebody? Maybe it will take your mind off of that song."  
"That would be awesome," I said with a bright smile.  
Yuma grinned and patted my shoulder. "That's the spirit! It's time to duel!"  
He slowly helped me get back on my feet.


	2. Friends With a Similar Past Chapter Two

Hello Readers, I'm back with a new chapter.  
I do not own Yugioh Zexal.  
Only my original characters belong to me.

As we exited the peaceful courtyard, Yuma and I walked over to the bulletin board to check our class schedules.Yuma quietly watched as many people ran through the walkways.  
"Somebody's going to get hurt," he said with a sigh.  
"I agree," I replied while scanning the board on the wall.  
After a few minutes of searching, I pointed to the board in excitement. "Hey Yuma, we have the same English class! This makes me so happy!"  
Yuma just grinned at me in response.  
I hugged Yuma tightly as I trembled with joy.  
"This is a dream come true," I whispered.  
Yuma smiled brightly in agreement.  
Our happy moment was soon interrupted when I spotted a familiar woman walking toward us.  
Sitting completely still, I listened to her loud footsteps.  
Her ominous aura sent chills of terror crawling up my spine.  
Yuma put a hand on my shoulder. "Sioku, who is that? She doesn't look very friendly."  
"That's my horrible academic assistant Julie," I whispered in his ear.  
We got a closer look at her when she stopped right in front of me.  
Julie wore black shoes and socks, blue jeans, an orange T-shirt, and a fluffy, purple sweater.  
She carried a pink leather bag on her right shoulder.  
"Hello Sioku, it's time to go to class now," she said with a smile.  
Yuma gave Julie an awkward look in response to her low voice.  
I didn't fall for Julie's happy act one bit.  
Instead of greeting her, I fround at Julie in annoyance.  
Julie crossed her arms and glared at me. "I don't like that attitude at all Sioku. You will turn it around!"  
I just shook my head in response.  
Yuma put his head down as he started to shiver.  
He was clearly afraid of her.  
I placed my hand on his back to sooth him. "It's okay Yuma, I won't let her hurt you."  
He took a deep breath. "Thank you for doing that Sioku."  
"Any time Yuma," I whispered lovingly.  
"Let's go Sioku," Julie said impatiently.  
"I'll see you in class Yuma," I said sadly.  
"Don't worry Sioku, we'll be together again. I promise," he replied cheerfully.  
I glanced at him one last time before walking away.  
I then reluctantly followed behind Julie as she walked down a steep hill toward a set of classrooms.  
I admired all the beautiful plants along the way.  
There weren't as many crowds of people in this area.  
Julie and I quietly stood on a metal ramp.  
I looked down at the tall grass growing around a chain link fence.  
"The scenery out here is beautiful," I thought.  
Avoiding Julie was not always easy for me.  
She decided to start a conversation with me which was bothersome. "How was your summer break?"  
"It was fine," I answered plainly.  
She stared at me in confusion. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes Julie," I answered.  
I felt trapped by her threatening presence.  
A flashback entered my mind, and I couldn't push it away this time.  
In the flashback, my ten-year-old self was being strapped down to a medical table in a research lab.  
Three people wearing lab coats were standing around me.  
They were talking about using me for one of their sinister plans.  
I stood completely still with my face covered until it passed.  
My heart began to race as I breathed heavily.  
I jumped in fear when Julie's harsh voice brought me back to reality.  
"If you're zoning, I will send you to the office! I mean it Sioku," she yelled.  
I felt my blood boil at her words.  
However, explaining my flashbacks to this woman was pointless.  
Forcing my tears back, I shook my head to suppress the anger.  
I thought about my encounter with Yuma to calm myself down.  
Hearing his cute voice in my head made me smile.  
We heard the sound of footsteps coming in our direction.  
To my surprise, I saw Yuma walking toward us.  
I instantly forgot about the flashback.  
A big grin stretched across my face.  
"Hey Yuma! Long time no see," I hollered jokingly.  
He joyfully ran up the ramp before throwing his arms around me.  
I gratefully returned the hug.  
"I told you we would meet again," he said happily.  
"I'm just glad you're back," I replied before laughing.  
Julie gave Yuma and me a disgusted look.  
Yuma looked at me with an uneasy expression. "Sioku, does she always look at you like that?"  
"Just ignore her," I answered.  
Yuma and I had an enjoyable conversation about dueling until the teacher arrived.  
She unlocked the door before graciously holding it open for us.  
"Good morning," the teacher said.  
"Good morning," Yuma and I replied in unison.  
"Hello," Julie added.  
Yuma and I entered the room with Julie following behind us.  
The teacher walked over to her desk once we were all inside.  
Julie dragged a chair over to a corner near the door.  
She stared at me like a hawk while situating herself.  
Her death stare made me feel very uncomfortable.  
I was once again trapped in a prison of intense fear.  
Yuma and I found a row of seats in the back and sat down.  
I thought about my dog Pegasus while situating myself.  
I pictured him sitting in my lap.  
Yuma tapped on my shoulder. "Hey Sioku, does she always stare at you?"  
I let out an anxious sigh. "Yes, it's one of her ways of controlling me."  
"You don't deserve to be treated that way. She really doesn't act like an assistant," he whispered.  
I gave him a nod in agreement.  
The door opened a second time, and a group of students entered the classroom.  
Many conversations were going on around me at once.  
I watched as a boy and a girl sat in our row.They happily greeted Yuma, and he did the same to them.  
Yuma sounded very happy to be with his friends.  
Not wanting to interrupt their reunion, I decided to stay out of it.  
Once everyone had settled in, the teacher introduced us to her english class.  
She then began her lecture on the class rules and regulations.  
"Yuma," wake up," said a female voice.  
I curiously looked to my right and saw Yuma fast asleep.  
The girl beside Yuma lightly shook him. "I said wake up! You know better than to sleep during class."  
I chuckled at the tone of her high pitched voice.  
Yuma quickly opened his eyes. "Hey Tori, is class over yet?"  
His droopy face looked so cute.  
I couldn't help but grin at him.  
"You're so adorable Yuma," I said before laughing.  
My laughter was soon cut short when I heard Julie stomping toward me.  
Yuma tensed up when he saw the angry look on her face.  
I closed my eyes to block out the upcoming situation.  
Unfortunately, doing that only made my anxiety worse.  
I let out a yelp as she approached me.  
She furiously grabbed me by the shoulders. "Sioku! You need to stop acting like a child and grow up! Do you realize how immature you are right now? A middle schooler does not laugh at silly little things like that! Do you understand me?"  
The heat of embarrassment rose in my cheeks.  
All eyes were on me as I started to shake violently under Julie's grasp.  
A ball of emotion formed in my throat.  
I immediately forced it down.  
"Yes," I answered weakly.  
Yuma watched in horror as Julie pushed me into the chair before letting go.  
Julie sighed as she walked back to her seat.  
Yuma reached his hand out to me, but I turned away.  
He felt his heart sink with sorrow.  
With tear filled eyes, I hid my face in the cover I was wearing.  
Thinking about my dog didn't help this time.  
I was too overcome by anxiety and fear.  
I desperately tried to calm myself down by breathing deeply.  
The girl sitting beside Yuma watched tears of sadness fall from his eyes.  
"I've never seen you look so sad Yuma," she said.  
"I hate seeing her get bullied like that," he replied.  
Knowing that Yuma had also been hurt stung my heart like a wasp.  
The pain was almost unbearable.  
I was even angrier at Julie than I normally would be.  
The girl put her arm around him. "Cheer up Yuma, she's going to be okay. You'll be able to help her after class."  
You're right Tori," he said with a small smile.  
I put on a brave face to help Yuma feel better.  
Yuma relaxed once he saw me in a calmer state.  
The teacher dismissed us after the lecture.  
All of the conversations began again.  
I shyly stood up and faced Yuma.  
He gently grabbed my hand. "Hey Sioku, are you all right?"  
Yuma's gentle touch gave me a sense of comfort.  
"I guess so," I answered sadly.  
Yuma immediately lost himself in deep thought.  
I forced back more tears that threatened to sting my eyes.  
The cheerful boy smiled and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "I have a great idea! You could watch me kick someone's butt during duel period!"  
I giggled at the high amount of spirit in Yuma's voice.  
His positive energy flowed through my mind like a river.  
"Yuma, I would love to watch your duel," I answered as I looked up at him.  
"This will be the best duel you'll ever watch," Yuma confidently replied.  
I grinned and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you for cheering me up Yuma. You're such a great friend."  
"I just want you to be happy Sioku," he softly replied.  
The bell rang, and everybody walked out the door in a single file line.  
Yuma and I walked out once the coast was clear.  
The fresh air calmed me down quite a bit.  
I no longer felt anxious or frightened.  
I peered behind me to see Julie quietly following us.  
Ignoring her, I chose to stay focused on walking to my next class.  
"Guess what Sioku," Yuma said suddenly.  
I wiped a tear from my eye. "What is it Yuma?"  
"My friends and I have gym class with you," Yuma answered with glee.  
I grinned at the thought of us playing a game together.  
"This is great news," I said with a bright smile.  
I was thankful to have Yuma by my side.  
His lively presence gave me a sense of comfort and joy.  
Yuma and I followed a group of students through a set of double doors.  
I happily watched Julie walk toward the bleachers.  
"Good riddance," I said to myself.  
An announcement rang over the loud speaker. "Will all students please change and report to the indoor pool? I repeat! Please change and report to the indoor pool!"  
I gave Yuma a quick hug before racing toward the girls' locker room.  
Once inside the bathroom, I changed into a pink two piece bathing suit with flower designs on it.  
I then exited the locker room through a door that led out to the pool.  
Luckily, I didn't see Julie anywhere.  
Yuma met me beside one of the chairs.  
"That swim suit looks cute on you Sioku," he said.  
"Thanks Yuma," I replied while blushing slightly.  
Yuma's friends caught up to us a few minutes later.  
I overheard their conversation about a swimming contest.  
It sounded interesting, but I decided not to join in because of that incident in English class.  
Our teacher explained the rules before granting us permission to get in the pool.  
Julie's harsh words echoed in my head.  
"I'll see you guys later," I said before walking over to the latter.  
I slowly climbed down into the pool.  
The warm temperature of the water felt very relaxing.  
I was no longer feeling sad.  
A sudden spark of hyperactivity instantly changed my mood from calm to energetic.  
I took a deep breath before pushing myself away from the wall.  
With all of my bad thoughts aside, I began swimming laps around the pool.  
That adrenaline rush was my perfect distraction from Julie.  
My heart pounded as I kept going.  
After five laps, I returned to the latter for a break.  
I leaned against the wall to catch my breath.  
My heart rate returned to normal as I relaxed.  
I heard Yuma calling out my name from a distance.  
"Over here Yuma," I called back.  
Yuma panted heavily while dragging himself toward me.  
I quickly swam up to him. "Here Yuma, I'll help you. You can relax now."  
"Thank you for saving me Sioku," he whispered.  
Yuma's body looked very weak from the effort he put into his workout.  
I gently took him into my arms. "You're welcome, I love helping you. I would help other people too if they ever gave me a chance."  
I carried him back to my resting spot.  
Yuma and I relaxed until it was time to get out.  
I helped him climb up the latter and out of the pool.  
I then walked back to the locker room to change.  
After changing into my school clothes, I met Yuma by a picnic table near the dueling arena.  
A wide grin was present on his face.  
"Hey Sioku! Duel period is up next," he hollered.  
I joyfully smiled back at him. "That's great! Are you excited?"  
Yuma confidently straightened himself up. "I'm feeling the flow!"  
That last phrase had my heart racing with pure joy.  
“That’s the cutest thing he has ever said,” I thought.  
I happily watched as Yuma challenged a few people to a duel.  
Yuma was still in good spirits even though he kept losing.  
Suddenly, Yuma and I noticed a scene involving two boys who had just ended their duel.  
One of the boys was lying on the ground.  
Yuma frantically ran up to him. "Hey Bronk, are you all right? What's going on?"  
"That bully named Shark beat me in a duel. He also stole my deck," Bronk answered sadly.  
I joined my friend to get a better look at the situation.  
Bronk was dressed in blue pants with black suspenders, a red and white T-shirt, a red tie and a backwards cap.  
His hair was sticking out of the front and sides.  
I helped Yuma pull him up off the floor.  
"Hi Bronk, my name is Sioku. It's nice to meet you," I said politely.  
"I recognize you from English class. The pleasure's mine," he replied with a smile.  
In the midst of our introduction, Bronk and I overheard Yuma confronting the dark blue eyed boy with purple hair who the others called Shark.  
Shark had on white shoes with green gems, dark blue pants, a white shirt with green lined sleeves and collar, and a tie.  
He also wore a grey, shark tooth-shaped pendant around his neck and two grey rings on his right hand.  
Yuma spotted Bronk's deck in Sharks hand. "Shark! Give that deck back to Bronk right now!"  
My smile grew wider as I heard Yuma raise his voice.  
Shark glared at Yuma in annoyance. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Yuma Tsukumo. I'm Bronk's good friend," Yuma answered.  
"I'm not giving up this deck because I won it fair and square! You'll have to duel me if you want it back," Shark demanded.  
"I accept your challenge," Yuma agreed.  
Before they could continue, a girl came running toward us.  
I immediately recognized her from my first class.  
"Yuma! Bronk," she hollered.  
"Over here Tori," Bronk called back.  
Tori noticed me as she slowed down to a walking pace. "Hello Mis, I saw you in class today. Do you know my friend Yuma?"  
"I sure do, my name is Sioku. I met Yuma at the train station this morning," I answered.  
"I'm really sorry about what happened to you earlier," she replied.  
I patted Tori's shoulder and smiled. "Oh it's all right, Julie is a complete maniac."  
Tori was dressed in a schoolgirl outfit consisting of white shoes, knee high socks, a pink skirt, and a pink collared shirt.  
Shark stared at Yuma in confusion. "If I win this duel, what's in it for me?"  
Before Yuma could say anything, Shark snatched the Emperor's key from around his neck.  
"Hey, that's mine! Give it," Yuma shouted angrily.  
"You want it back? You have to beat me in a duel first," Shark replied.  
This was my perfect opportunity to repay Yuma for cheering me up earlier.  
I quickly walked over to Shark. "You can't take that key from him! It doesn't belong to you! Either give the key back to my friend, or you'll deal with me!"  
Shark laughed out loud while swinging the key around. "You don't stand a chance against me, Shorty. Let the loser fight his own battle!"  
I furiously pulled out my duel gazer and a deck of cards. "I won't let you talk about Yuma that way! All right Shark, you asked for it!"  
"Sioku, wait! You shouldn't mess with him," Tori warned.  
"Shark is really tough," Bronk added.  
Ignoring their warnings, I just shook my head and smirked at Shark.  
The purple haired boy carelessly dropped Yuma's key on the ground. "Oops, I hope nothing bad happens to it down there. Especially after I do this!"  
He then repeatedly stomped on the golden key until it broke in half.  
"Shark, you just made a big mistake. I'm coming after you now," I said in a low, furious tone.  
Shark smirked as he ignored my threat.  
Yuma let out a growl as he retrieved one half of his broken key. "Now I'm really going to beat you! That key meant a lot to me!"  
Shark kicked the other half of Yuma's key far away. "You're right! I am a bully! Meet me at the court yard on Sunday afternoon if you want Bronk's deck back."  
I glared at Shark as he walked away.  
Bronk ran off without saying a word to us.  
Tori and I pulled Yuma into a comforting hug.  
"Are you okay Yuma?" asked Tori.  
Yuma let out a sad sigh in response.  
"Don't worry Yuma, we'll help you get the other half of your key back. I promise," I said softly.  
"You guys are the best," Yuma replied calmly.  
Tori and I led Yuma to a picnic table where we sat down.  
Yuma lowered his head in frustration. "This is the worst thing somebody has ever done to me."  
I put my arm around him. "I'm so sorry Yuma, dealing with bullies is no fun."  
"Thanks Sioku," he sadly replied.  
Tori curiously looked up at me. "Sioku, aren't you dealing with a bully too?"  
"Unfortunately, yes," I answered.  
Our situation was much worse because there were two bullies in the school now.  
I tried to cheer Yuma up by showing him funny videos of my crazy dog, but he just wouldn't smile.  
He was devastated by the loss of his Emperor's key.  
I decided to stay by his side until the school day ended.  
Despite Julie's constant verbal abuse, I tried my best to help Yuma out along with Tori.  
Ignoring Julie was easier than usual because I focused on keeping Yuma calm.  
Letting Julie get to me would be the same as failing to help out one of my only friends.  
Tori and I didn't see Bronk since the incident with Shark happened which concerned us.  
After school, I sat beside Yuma on the train so he wouldn't be alone.  
We had a quiet ride since niether of us were in the mood to talk.  
Once the train arrived at our station, Yuma and I hugged each other before parting ways.  
Lynn and I walked down that same street toward our house.  
She noticed my silence and spoke up. "What's wrong Sioku? You're quieter than usual."  
"Something bad happened during duel period today. My new friend Yuma and I ran into a bully at school. Everybody calls him Shark because no one knows his real name. He broke Yuma's golden key after stealing Bronk's deck," I answered sadly.  
"I'm sorry," Lynn replied sympathetically.  
I heard Pegasus barking as we approached the door of our house.  
"Pegasus will get your mind off of that bully," Lynn said.  
"I agree," I replied before laughing.  
Pegasus immediately jumped on me after Lynn opened the door.  
"Hi Pegasus! Come here," I hollered in excitement.  
The dog wagged his tail as I lifted him into my arms.  
He panted happily and licked my face.  
"I missed you so much Pegasus," I said while ruffling his long fur.  
Pegasus panted before letting out a sigh.  
I carried him into the living room before sitting down on the couch.  
Kara was watching a comedy show on Tv.  
"Hello Kara," I greeted with a smile.  
She paused the Tv before setting the remote down on the coffee table in front of her. "Hi Sioku, how was school today?"  
"My day was fabulous until my new friend Yuma and I bumped into a bully during duel period," I answered.  
"I hope you're not still calling Julie a bully," Kara said with a slight tone of irritation in her voice.  
I frowned at her in annoyance. "There's a kid named Shark who bullies people for fun! He broke my friend's key and stole other people's cards for no reason."  
"I'm sorry for getting mad at you Sioku. You still need to find a way to get along with Julie. She's not a bad person," Kara replied.  
I looked up at her and smiled. "Okay, I'll try my best, but she should stop yelling at me for being myself in class. Besides, I'm really not doing anything wrong."  
I lowered Pegasus to the ground before standing up. "I'm going to take the dog out."  
Kara just nodded in response.  
I led Pegasus through the kitchen and out the back door.  
Pegasus and I walked a few laps around the back yard before making our way back inside.  
Lynn was helping Kara make dinner when I returned.  
I walked into the dining room before setting the table.  
"Get Pegasus out of the kitchen," Kara ordered.  
"You got it," I replied before leading him back into the living room.  
Pegasus happily jumped up on the couch beside me.  
I softly petted him while watching a video on the internet.  
"Sioku! Dinner is ready," Lynn called out.  
I quickly walked into the kitchen with Pegasus following behind me.  
"Pegasus! Get out," yelled Kara.  
The dog ran down the hallway while panting.  
I waited until my sisters were done making their plates.  
Kara and Lynn walked over to the dining room table once they had finished.  
"Thank you," I said while preparing my plate.  
"Thank you for setting the table," replied Kara.  
"No problem Big Sis," I said as I entered the room.  
I quietly took a seat beside Lynn.  
My sisters and I were silent during mealtime.  
None of us cared to start a conversation which was unusual.  
Pegasus broke the silence by running toward the window and barking loudly.  
"Shut up dog," hollared Kara.  
I couldn't help but start laughing at that.  
After dinner, Lynn and I cleaned up the kitchen.  
I unloaded and loaded the dish washer while Lynn put away the leftover food.


	3. Friends With a Similar Past Chapter Three

Hello readers, I'm back with a new chapter.  
I really appreciate all the favorites and follows.  
Thank you for taking the time to read my story.  
I don't own anything from Yugioh Zexal.  
Only my original characters belong to me.  
Once our chores were done, Pegasus and I walked back to my bedroom for the night.  
Pegasus shook off before jumping onto my bed.  
I decided to watch Tv since I wasn't tired yet.  
Fifteen minutes into my show, I heard Pegasus growling as he stared out the window.  
I picked up the remote and paused my Tv. "Pegasus, do you want to go out?"  
The dog let out a low bark in response.  
I stood up from my bed and sighed.  
Pegasus happily hopped onto the floor.  
He then ran in circles while wagging his tail.  
"You're such a funny dog," I said before laughing.  
I opened my bedroom door so he can walk out.  
There was almost complete silence throughout the house.  
I then followed him to the back door.  
The sound of his long nails tapping on the ground made me laugh.  
"Let's go Pegasus," I said while opening the glass door.  
Pegasus and I walked a few more laps around the yard.  
I looked up at the clear sky and saw the sun beginning to set.  
"Wow, the sunset is really pretty tonight. I wish Yuma was here to see this," I said to myself.  
I couldn't help but wonder how he was doing.  
Pegasus sat down at my feet as I watched the sunset.  
All of those bad thoughts about Julie were finally gone.  
I no longer felt the sting from that woman's harsh words.  
Once the sun had set, I lifted Pegasus into my arms before walking back inside.  
I held Pegasus close in order to distract myself from the silence.  
Back in my room, I changed into my night clothes.  
Pegasus was curled up under a blanket on my bed.  
I took a few pictures on my phone and sent them to Yuma.  
Afterward, I brushed my teeth at the bathroom sink.  
Pegasus was sound asleep when I returned.  
I decided to watch the second half of my Tv show before going to bed.  
After turning off my Tv, I slipped under the covers next to Pegasus.  
He was still fast asleep.  
I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes.  
The complete silence allowed me to drift off.  
In this dream, I found myself walking outside with Pegasus.  
I had just finished getting ready for school.  
After walking a few laps, I decided to take a break.  
I led Pegasus toward our wooden picnic table before sitting down.  
Pegasus laid down beside my feet while panting.  
Staring down at the dog, I lost myself in deep thought.  
Suddenly, a bright light quickly pulled me out of my thoughts.  
I flinched at the intense brightness. "This light is so bright! What in the world is going on here?"  
I looked down and saw a card lying on the table in front of me.  
Being the curious person I am, I gently picked up the rectangular object.  
I saw Number 96: Dark Mist written at the top and a distorted picture in the center.  
"Has this card been lying here the whole time?" I asked myself.  
Without warning, a massive amount of black ooze began to rise from the card.  
I gasped in awe while watching the scene in front of me.  
Pegasus barked loudly as he ran circles around me.  
He then hid under the table while whimpering in fear.  
"Wo! This is insane," I hollered.  
I watched in utter shock as a tall, humanoid figure emerged from the black ooze.  
It was floating right in front of me.  
Just looking at it brought a relieved smile to my face.  
"Hello Sioku, I didn't mean to frighten you. My name is Number 96: Dark Mist," the being said in a low voice.  
There was something about his voice that made me feel warm inside.  
I had that same happy feeling when I met Yuma at the train station.  
Taking Pegasus into my arms, I calmly straightened myself up.  
Pegasus began to calm down as I softly stroked him.  
He let out a sigh after curling up in my lap.  
I looked up to meet my strange visitor's white eyes. "Don't worry, you didn't scare me at all, but you sure scared my dog. I was just surprised by your sudden appearance. Hello Dark Mist, my name is Sioku. What brings you here?"  
The celestial being slowly floated over to my left side. "I'm here to protect you from danger. Sioku, I'll be able to assist you during tough situations."  
"I appreciate your offer Dark Mist. You're very kind," I replied with a bright smile.  
He let out a low chuckle and faced me. "Sioku, I'm going to be by your side from now on. You don't have to worry anymore Sioku."  
I trembled with joy at his words. "I would love to be your friend! You and I will be the best of friends Number 96."  
Dark Mist and I looked at each other for a minute.  
Being around him caused my heart to flutter.  
"Oh Dark Mist, I can't wait to bring you to school with me! This will be wonderful," I said with glee.  
The being just grinned at me in response.  
I was suddenly pulled back into reality by the beeping sound of my alarm clock.  
Breathing heavily, I quickly sat up and pushed my hair back.  
Pegasus woke up and shook off.  
"Hey Pup Pup," I said while scraching behind his ears.  
I then pressed a button on my alarm clock to silence the noise.  
As I stood up, I thought about my wonderful dream.  
"I wish Dark Mist was real. He would be my perfect companion," I said with a dreamy smile.  
I could still hear the mysterious number's low voice echoing in my head.  
It sounded very soothing to me.  
I walked over to my dresser to change into my school clothes.  
Afterward, I tried to tame my messy hair by brushing it.  
I then pulled it into a tight ponytail.  
After grabbing my bag, I walked toward the door.  
"Come on Pegasus," I said while opening the door.  
Pegasus hopped down and then rushed toward me.  
I playfully raced him all the way to the back door.  
Lynn heard the commotion and looked up from her phone. "Settle down Sioku, you could get in trouble for making that much noise."  
"Go out," I said after sliding the glass door open.  
Pegasus immediately took off outside.  
"Sorry Lynn, I just had an awesome dream! I met a strange creature who wanted to protect me. His name was Number 96: Dark Mist," I cheerfully replied.  
"You have a wild imagination," Lynn added.  
I giggled before letting out a dreamy sigh.  
Lynn and I prepared breakfast for ourselves in the kitchen.  
We then carried our food into the dining room.  
I decided to sit down in a chair across from Lynn this time.  
Lynn broke the silence in the room by watching videos on her phone.  
Some of them made me want to laugh out loud.  
After breakfast, Lynn and I cleaned up the dining room and kitchen.  
Pegasus started scratching on the door, so I let him in.  
He jumped on me while whimpering and wagging his tail.  
"Get down Pegasus," I said quietly.  
Pegasus shook off before walking away.  
I then walked back to the bathroom to brush my teeth.  
Once my teeth were clean, I made my way back into the living room.  
Pegasus happily jumped up on the couch beside me.  
I petted him softly as I thought about Dark Mist.  
His low voice sounded very charming and calm.  
Lynn snapped me out of my thoughts by tapping me on the shoulder.  
"It's time to go Sioku," she whispered.  
After standing up, I carried the little dog over to his kennel.  
"Be good Pegasus," I said.  
I closed and locked the cage as soon as he stepped inside it.  
Afterward, I grabbed my bag.  
Lynn and I quietly walked out the front door.  
I gave Lynn a competitive smile. "Do you want to race me to the street again?"  
"Heck yeah I do! I'm going to win this time," she answered confidently.  
"You wish," I joked.  
I stood in my racing position. "Three, two, one, go!"  
Lynn and I immediately took off down the sidewalk.  
I imagined Dark Mist floating beside me to increase my hyper energy.  
The number's voice echoed in my head as if he was communicating telepathically with me.  
My ponytail floated in the wind as I kept running.  
I slowed down to catch my breath once I reached the street corner.  
My heart was beating fast, and sweat dripped down my forehead.  
I turned around to see Lynn walking toward me.  
"I guess you win again," she said with a smile.  
"Yes, but it's all in good fun," I replied.  
We carefully walked across the street.  
Lynn decided to join a group of her friends as soon as we stepped onto the sidewalk.  
I spotted Yuma waiting at the platform and ran up to him.  
"Hey Yuma! I missed you," I hollered before pulling him into a tight hug.  
Yuma wrapped his arms around me. "I missed you too Sioku. How are you doing this morning?"  
I'm fabulous today! Last night, I had a wonderful dream about meeting a person named Number 96: Dark Mist. He offered to protect me from danger," I answered in excitement.  
"Your dream sounds crazy but interesting. By the way, Bronk found the other half of my key yesterday. The key got put back together on its own," he replied with a look of both confusion and relief.  
"Bronk is such a sweet guy. Oh wow, your key might have magic inside it. I'm glad you're feeling a lot better now," I added with a smile.  
I stared up at the sky in deep thought.  
The events from my dream played in my mind.  
I turned to Yuma with an excited grin. "Hey Yuma, do you think it's possible for my dream to come true? I really want to meet this Dark Mist character in real life."  
"Maybe," he answered.  
We watched as the train slowly pulled up to the platform.  
Yuma and I decided to let Lynn and her friends get on first.  
We then sat in the same seat as yesterday.  
Once the doors were closed, the train began to move.  
Yuma looked at me with a concerned expression. "Hey Sioku, are you still feeling okay after that incident with Julie in English class? I was very worried about you last night."  
"Relax Yuma, I'm totally fine," I answered casually.  
"I won't be surprised if Julie causes trouble today," I grumbled.  
Yuma lowered his head and frowned. "I knew that Julie was bad news from the moment I first saw her. Seeing you get bullied by her made me really sad. I couldn't stand listening to that woman hurt you mentally."  
I gently pulled Yuma into a comforting embrace. "Yuma, I really appreciate your concern for me. However, I still want you to be happy. Your cheerful personality has a positive affect on almost everyone around you. I won't let Julie take that away from you."  
Yuma smiled at me in response.  
I wanted to change the subject, so I pulled up a funny video on my phone.  
I pressed the play button. "Watch this Yuma, this is a hilarious video of my dog Pegasus barking at everything he sees out the window."  
"Your dog has a lot of fur," Yuma pointed out.  
I laughed out loud in agreement. "He sure does, this dog is my fur baby. I've had him for two years now."  
Yuma and I continued watching those videos until we arrived at school.  
Once Yuma and I stepped off the train, we joined Tori and Bronk in the courtyard.  
"Hello Sioku," greeted Tori.  
"Hey girl," I hollered before hugging her tight.  
She joyfully returned the hug. "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm all right," I answered.  
Yuma and Bronk decided to take a walk around the dueling arena.  
Tori and I sat on the wooden bench near the fountain.  
I looked at Tori with a joyful expression. "Hey Tori, I had an amazing dream last night! This character named Dark Mist appeared out of nowhere and offered his assistance to me!"  
"That sounds totally awesome! I hope it comes true for you," she replied with a hopeful expression.  
My happy moment with Tori came to an end when I spotted Julie walking toward us.  
She stopped right in front of me with that same annoying glare on her face.  
"Good morning Sioku," she greeted.  
I put on a brave smile to keep Tori from worrying.  
"Hello Julie," I greeted back.  
"That's a better attitude," she replied with a small smile.  
I sat still as I heard a familiar voice in my head. "You must stay calm Sioku."  
Knowing exactly where the voice came from, I gasped in awe as a wide grin stretched across my face.  
My realization caused me to blush.  
I turned my head away in an attempt to hide it.  
"Excuse me, I've got to go! I'll see you in class Tori," I said before walking away.  
"Bye for now," she said with a wave.  
With a spirit filled mind, I happily skipped down the hill toward my first class.  
I took a deep, relaxing breath as soon as I stopped at the ramp.  
Julie looked at me confused. "Why are you so happy today?"  
"It's a brand new day Julie. I have nothing to be upset about," I answered.  
She just turned away in response.  
I lost myself in deep thought while pacing around.  
The teacher arrived a few minutes later.  
I smiled warmly at her as she opened the door.  
Once inside, I walked over to my desk and then sat down.  
Julie sneakily took her usual spot in the corner.  
I chose not to let Julie's death stare get to me.  
Instead, I focused on getting ready for the lesson.  
My mind wandered back to the that wonderful dream as I pulled out my notebook.  
Julie's presence kept me from showing any reaction.  
I watched as a group of students entered the classroom.  
"Hey Sioku," hollered Yuma from the doorway.  
I just smiled and waved at him.  
He joined me along with Tori and Bronk.  
We had a pleasant conversation about Duel Monsters until the teacher silenced us.  
She switched on a projector that showed a slide of notes on the board.  
I wrote down the notes as she explained them.  
My mind was set on avoiding another one of Julie's outbursts.  
I filled up an entire page with notes from half the slides.  
Staying focused was easy for me until Yuma started arguing with another kid in front of him.  
Everybody was staring at them except me.  
My mind began to wander as their argument got louder.  
Unable to contain myself, I burst into laughter at Yuma's hollering.  
"This class is so lively," I said before turning back to my paper.  
Luckily, the teacher settled their argument before it could escalate.  
Once again, I heard Julie stomp toward me.  
Yuma covered his face in terror as she approached me.  
Her eyes were filled with pure hatred.  
I started shaking as my heart began to race.  
She dragged me out of the seat by the collar of my blouse.  
I was able to prevent myself from falling by straightening up.  
The room fell silent, and all eyes were on us.  
Julie forcefully turned my body to face her. "Sioku! What did I say about having that kind of behavior?"  
"You told me to grow up," I answered sadly.  
I almost lost my balance as she released me.  
Julie crossed her arms and glared down at me. "That's right! If I catch you doing that a third time, you will go to the office!"  
"Yes Mis Julie," I replied before sitting down.  
Julie quietly returned to her seat.  
I still had no control over my shaking body.  
Tears of defeat threatened to sting my eyes.  
I forced my emotions back in order to focus on the next slide.  
Yuma suddenly stood up before walking toward the door.  
Tori looked at him with a concerned expression. "Wait Yuma, what are you doing?"  
"I just need to go," he answered.  
Before Tori could reply, Yuma hurried out the door.  
"I wonder what's gotten into him," Tori said quietly.  
That familiar, soothing voice spoke to me again. "Hang in there Sioku, I'll be with you shortly."  
I felt my emotions disappear almost immediately.  
It seemed as if Julie never yelled at me.  
I took a deep breath and smiled.  
"Thank you so much Dark Mist. I can't wait to see you," I whispered.  
With new found determination, I wrote down the remaining sections of notes.  
The teacher finished her lecture a half hour later.  
I had just completely filled up two whole pages of notes.  
I let out a sigh of relief and put my notebook away.  
Tori approached the left side of my desk. "Hey Sioku, I'm sorry you had to go through that. Are you all right?"  
"Don't worry Tori, I'm perfectly fine. It's Yuma we should be worried about," I answered.  
Tori looked at me with a concerned expression. "Yuma seemed to be shaken up by this incident. He walked out the door to get away from her. I don't even know where he ran off to."  
"I'll help you find him after class," I offered.  
Tori gave me a thumbs up in response.  
To my surprise, I found the Number 96 card lying on my desk.  
My eyes widened in excitement as I picked it up.  
"Oh wow, I can't believe this is happening to me right now. I'm truely destined to have this card," I whispered.  
I gently placed my hand over the distorted picture. "Hey Dark Mist, are you here?"  
"Yes Sioku, I'll see you soon," his voice answered telepathically.  
Tori just stared at me in confusion.  
I grinned and tightened my hold on the card.  
"I can't wait to meet you Number 96," I said softly.  
This unexpected distraction had me lost in a peaceful moment.  
I had forgotten all about Julie's outburst.  
Tori gasped when she saw the card in my hhands. "Sioku, number cards are very rare! How did this one get here?"  
"I don't know, but it's a miracle," I answered.  
"I'm just glad you're feeling better," she replied.  
"Me too," I said while placing the number card inside my deck box.  
"I'll see you around Sioku," Tori replied.  
The bell rang, and we were all dismissed.  
"Let's go Dark Mist," I said happily.  
Without hesitating, I rushed out the door.  
Juli wasn't on my mind at this point.  
I stayed focused on meeting Dark Mist in person.  
Both my necklace and the number card began to glow as I walked toward a grassy area.  
I quickly pulled the number card out of my deck box.  
"Dark Mist will be here soon," I said in anticipation.  
I then sat down on a planter to catch a break from all the craziness.  
Suddenly, I saw the same black ooze rizing from the number card.  
I also noticed a strange, dark aura emitting from my necklace.  
"This happened in my dream last night," I said as the event flashed through my mind.  
I gasped in surprise as that tall, humanoid figure emerged from the ooze.  
Seeing Dark Mist in person was almost unbelievable to me.  
The miraculous, celestial being floating in front of me was truely a breathtaking sight.  
My heart raced faster than usual as I walked closer to him.  
I blushed while staring into his white eyes. "Hello Dark Mist, I'm so happy to meet you! This is the best thing that has happened to me today. "  
"Hello Sioku, it's a pleasure to meet you as well," he replied in his low voice.  
Number 96 floated over to my left side. "Sioku, I chose to meet with you for a reason. You and I will need assistance from each other."  
He then leaned against me in a friendly manner.  
I felt the number's energy flowing through my body like water.  
My heart fluttered as I studied my new companion's features.  
"Dark Mist, I would be honored to help you out. You have already saved my life by gracing me with your presence," I replied.  
His facial expression changed from a look of pleasure to one of seriousness. "Sioku, I am glad to be part of your life now. However, I'm also faced with a bad situation."  
My smile was immediately replaced with a look of concern. "Hey, what's wrong? Number 96, you can tell me anything."  
He seemed to be convinced by my words of reassurance.  
"I'm originally from another place called Astral World. The enemy who is trying to destroy my home goes by the name of Don Thousand. He has taken over a part of my mind. He wants me to absorb Astral for him!"  
I clearly sensed the distress in his voice. "It's okay Dark Mist, I can help you."  
Dark Mist lowered his head and groaned in pain.  
"Sioku! Sioku," he called out.  
Watching him struggle for his sanity tugged at my heart.  
"Hey, hey, try to calm down Dark Mist. I'm right here, don't worry. I won't let him get to you," I said soothingly.  
Number 96 began to relax as he listened to my voice.  
He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.  
"That's it, you're okay Dark Mist. Tell me who Astral is," I whispered lovingly.  
"Astral is another celestial being who has lost all of his memmory," he said.  
"That sounds rough," I replied.  
I jumped as I felt something cold and stringy wrapping around my skin. "Wo! Dark Mist, what is that?"  
"Don't be afraid Sioku. This is one of my powers," Dark Mist answered.  
I looked down to see black tendrils connecting my body to Dark Mist.  
"I could get used to this," I said before laughing.  
He just chuckled at that in agreement.  
Dark Mist gently hoisted me into the air. "Hey Sioku, I can take you anywhere."  
"This power of yours is amazing! Thank you for trusting me Dark Mist," I said with a grateful smile.  
"That's what friends are for," he replied.  
I heard the bell ringing in the distance.  
"Let's go Dark Mist, I need to go to class now. I'll show you around as we walk," I said.  
"That would be nice," Dark Mist replied.  
He slowly lowered me to the ground before releasing me.  
With Dark Mist floating at my side, I started walking toward the gym.  
Dark Mist was curious about everything that we passed by.  
I answered all of his questions on the way there.  
Having Dark Mist around changed my mood from quiet to energetic.  
His voice was a protective shield against my bad thoughts.


	4. Friends With a Similar Past Chapter Four

Hello readers, I'm back with a new chapter.  
I do not own anything from Yugioh Zexal.  
Only my original characters belong to me.  
It was finally time for gym class.  
I happily entered the crowded gym with Dark Mist floating by my side.  
There was a feeling of happiness inside me that I never felt before.  
Julie's annoying presence didn't even bother me.  
I felt invincible at this point because of my new celestial friend.  
My encounter with Dark Mist was a true miracle.  
He saved my sanity in the nick of time.  
"Hey Sioku," a male voice called out.  
The boy wearing a backwards hat came running toward me.  
He had a joyful smile on his face.  
I threw my arms around him. "Hello, I haven't seen you in a while Bronk! How have you been? Did you and Tori find Yuma?"  
"Yuma's over by the bleachers with Tori," Bronk answered.  
"Oh thank goodness," I said with a relieved sigh.  
Bronk then tapped on my shoulder and whispered. "Sioku, I see that evil woman behind us. She's staring right at you as we speak."  
I just brushed it off and grinned. "Oh it's fine Bronk, just let her keep staring at me. I'm not going to let her drag me down anymore."  
"That's the spirit Sioku," said Dark Mist from behind me.  
I smiled warmly at the being in response.  
Bronk looked up at me in confusion. "Sioku, what are you smiling at?"  
"I'll give you and our other friends all the details later," I whispered.  
Bronk and I then headed toward the bleachers to meet Yuma and Tori.  
"Hi you two," said Tori after jumping up from her seat.  
"Sorry we kept you waiting," replied Bronk as he sat down.  
I looked over at Yuma who didn't say a single word. "Hey Yuma, are you all right? I've been worried about you."  
Yuma lifted his head and looked at me with sad eyes. "No Sioku, I've been better."  
Tori changed her happy expression to one of seriousness. "Not only is he sad, Yuma is terrified of Julie. He was trying to calm himself down when I found him standing next to a drinking fountain."  
"This is the first time I ever saw Yuma act this way," added Bronk Sadly.  
"I'm really sorry about all of this chaos. Yuma wouldn't be acting so depressed if I never met him," I said with remorse.  
Tori gave me a disappointed look. "That's not true Sioku, Yuma has been happier with you around. You shouldn't be apologizing for Julie's actions. She just yells at you for her own pleasure."  
"That's right," Bronk replied in agreement.  
"Thanks guys," I said with a grateful smile.  
I slowly walked over to Yuma before comfortingly wrapping my arms around him. "Don't worry Yuma, I'll try my best to keep her away from you."  
Yuma laid his head on my shoulder.  
I then turned to Tori and Bronk with a stirn look. "Julie has gone far enough! I'm tired of Yuma getting hurt because of her! I'll need your help keeping Yuma distracted from her outbursts as best as possible."  
"You can count on me," said Tori.  
"I'll be glad to help," Bronk added.  
I gently ruffled Yuma's hair before letting go of him.  
"Hey guys, we're going through the obsticle course today! It will be a lot of fun," said Bronk cheerfully.  
"Seriously? Awesome," I added.  
"At least we have a distraction for Yuma now," Tori pointed out.  
"You're right Tori," I replied in agreement.  
I looked over at Yuma who didn't seem interested at all.  
Tori gently put her arm around him. "Cheer up Yuma, I'm sure you'll feel better once we get there."  
Yuma smiled at his friend before turning away.  
The gym teacher blew a whistle. "Class, please change and report to the outdoor course immediately!"  
I waved to the boys before following Tori to the girls' locker room.  
Dark Mist decided to wait for me at the entrance.  
"I'll be back in a few minutes," I said.  
Once inside, I changed into blue yoga pants and a blue, short sleeved T-shirt.  
Afterward, I exited the locker room to meet my new friend who had been waiting patiently.  
"I'm here Dark Mist," I said with a warm smile.  
"Welcome back Sioku," he replied with a playful grin.  
I couldn't help but giggle at that.  
"What are you laughing at?" asked a low voice from behind me.  
"Look out Sioku," shouted Dark Mist.  
I jumped and turned around to see none other than Julie standing there.  
"I've got this Dark Mist. Don't worry," I whispered.  
"Who are you talking to Sioku?" she asked again.  
I straightened up and cleared my throat. "That is none of your business! I'll be going to the course now."  
Julie gave me a look of disgust as I walked away.  
Dark Mist quickly floated after me. "Sioku! Wait up!"  
I turned to him with a look of remorse. "I'm sorry Dark Mist, but I just needed to get you away from her as fast as possible. That woman is nothing but bad news."  
He then gave me a questioning look. "Sioku, is she the person who's bothering you?"  
"Unfortunately yes," I answered in annoyance.  
Dark mist folded his arms and sighed. "I don't understand why Julie likes to bring you trouble in the first place."  
"I never understood that," I replied.  
I looked up and noticed people staring at me like I was crazy.  
It didn't really matter to me because I now have a permanent true friend by my side.  
At the obsticle course, I stood in line behind Tori.  
"Dark Mist, I can't wait until you see this," I whispered in excitement.  
Dark Mist nodded and grinned in anticipation.  
One by one, each student ran through the course and received a timed score at the end.  
Dark Mist quietly observed the activity.  
I cheered my friends on whenever one of them was about to start.  
Watching them run through the course was quite entertaining.  
Dark Mist and I anxiously waited for my turn to come.  
We silently stared at each other for a few minutes.  
Looking into Dark Mist's eyes had me lost in another peaceful moment.  
The loud sound of a whistle snapped me back to reality.  
My heart began to race as I remembered Julie's recent confrontation with me.  
"I hope Julie didn't see me like that," I said anxiously.  
"Don't worry about Julie's opinion," Dark Mist replied.  
I grinned at him and let out a dreamy sigh.  
"Dark Mist is already such a great friend," I thought.  
I congratulated Tori as she made her way back to the line.  
"Good luck out there Sioku," she hollered.  
I gave her a thumbs up in response.  
"I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job," said Dark Mist.  
His voice gave me a feeling of confidence.  
I waved at my friends before walking toward the starting line.  
A cheerful smile was present on Dark Mist's face as he watched me stand in front of the tunnel.  
I felt a slight boost of adrenaline caused by his presence.  
After the signal, I threw myself into the tunnel and crawled through it as fast as I could.  
I could hear my other friends cheering me on as I continued moving through the course.  
"You can do it Sioku," hollered Dark Mist.  
I used the energy in his voice to increase my speed.  
All was going well until I decided to hop onto the net out of excitement.  
Everyone watched in awe as I tripped over the bar and fell forward.  
A wave of guilt mixed with doubt washed over me.  
I lowered my head and groaned in embarrassment.  
"I've been showing off for you Dark Mist. I'm so sorry," I said quietly.  
I was about to cry until I felt a calming aura around me.  
My body straightened up as I realized who it was coming from.  
Dark Mist inconspicuously hovered near my right side.  
"You have made me proud Sioku," he said calmly.  
I gave him a questioning look. "Dark Mist, are you sure? I feel like I had just let you down."  
"Yes, I wouldn't lie to you Sioku," he answered.  
His reassurance caused my embarrassment to disappear.  
"I trust you," I replied with a small smile.  
"You did not disappoint me Sioku, I promise. Now get up and cross that finish line for me," he said while grinning.  
I stood up and faced the net once again.  
"Thank you Dark Mist," I said as he floated away.  
I took a deep breath before crossing the net with new determination.  
Afterword, I joyfully bolted across the grass.  
Everyone cheered loudly as I crossed the finish line with a huge grin plastered on my face.  
"Sioku, your time was three minutes," said the gym teacher.  
"Thank you," I replied before walking off.  
I spotted Dark Mist hovering near Tori and happily rushed toward him.  
"Hey Dark Mist! Thank you for the support," I said with a grateful smile.  
"You did very well Sioku," he softly replied.  
"You did a great job Sioku," said Tori.  
"It could have been better," I replied with a disappointed sigh.  
I spotted Yuma and Bronk walking toward us.  
Hello boys," I said before laughing.  
"Hey Sioku! Good job out there," replied Bronk.  
"I'm happy for you," added Yuma shyly.  
I pulled Yuma into a hug. "Hey, are you sure you're okay?"  
"I guess," he answered.  
"We really need to help Yuma cheer up somehow," I whispered to Tori.  
"Yeah, I agree," she replied.  
Bronk looked at Yuma and sighed. "Well, what are we going to do?"  
I don't know," Tori answered sadly.  
Dark Mist hovered close to my left side in concern. "Sioku, what's going on?"  
"Yuma is terrified of Julie," I whispered.  
"I don't blame him Sioku. This Julie person sounds like a constant threat to me," Dark Mist added.  
I gave him a disappointed look in agreement.  
My friends and I headed toward the lunch room as soon as the gym teacher dismissed us.  
Dark Mist continuously scanned the area for Julie's presence as we walked.  
"I appreciate your protection Dark Mist," I said calmly.  
"I just want you to be able to let your guard down freely," he warmly replied.  
Dark Mist reminded me of my little guard dog Pegasus.  
In the lunch room, I quietly stood in line with my friends.  
I curiously looked over at Yuma who continued keeping to himself. "Yuma, are you feeling any better?"  
"I'm fine Sioku," he answered plainly.  
Deep down, I was very worried about Yuma.  
Seeing him change from his usually cheerful self to a completely different person made me feel sick inside.  
After ordering our food, my friends and I sat down at a table in the back.  
Bronk and I sat across from Tori and Yuma.  
The four of us remained silent until I decided to speak up. "Hey guys, I want to tell you something. You must promise to keep this conversation between us."  
My friends nodded their heads in agreement.  
I pointed to Dark Mist who was hovering behind me. "I met a new friend after English class. He emerged from the Number card shortly after I stepped outside for some fresh air. His name is Dark Mist, and he is a celestial being from a place called Astral World.  
Tori's eyes widened as she remembered the strange sight. "Number 96 is the card that mysteriously appeared on your desk earlier!"  
Bronk gave me a questioning look. "Is Dark Mist who you were talking to in gym class?"  
"Yes, Dark Mist encouraged me to not give up when I fell over that net," I said gratefully.  
"Wow Sioku, that's really cool. Dark Mist sure does a better job at watching over you than Julie ever did," Tori pointed out.  
"I agree with Tori Sioku. You don't even look like you need an assistant," Bronk added.  
I laughed out loud at both of their comments.  
Dark Mist leaned over my shoulder. "Sioku, I admire the support you are getting from your friends. They seem to understand everything you're going through."  
"They sure do Dark Mist," I replied softly.  
Dark Mist returned to his usual spot directly behind me.  
My friends used the remainder of our break to process what I had just told them.  
Once the bell rang, I waved at my friends before walking toward the door.  
Dark Mist happily floated by my side.  
I reluctantly followed Julie to another set of classrooms.  
Luckily, I had Dark Mist here to keep me sane.  
Julie and I waited patiently near the door.  
My celestial friend curiously looked up at me. "Sioku, what is your next class?"  
Computers," I answered.  
"Sioku, you're not going to obsess over this class. I'll pull you out if you do," Julie said with a glare.  
My eyes widened in shock as I stood still.  
The heat of anger rose in my cheeks.  
Before I could say anything, Dark Mist whispered in my ear. "Sioku, do not respond to Julie's threat. You will only make the situation worse."  
I instantly calmed down at the sound of his voice.  
"You are a true miracle Dark Mist," I whispered back.  
The teacher arrived a few minutes later.  
She graciously opened the door for us.  
Once inside, I sat down at a desk near the door.  
I quietly relaxed under the soothing presence of Dark Mist.  
The fact that Julie sat right next to me didn't matter at all.  
A group of students entered the classroom five minutes later.  
I curiously red the board while everybody else was getting situated.  
Our assignment was to log in and begin working on a typing program.  
Not wanting to tick off Julie, I scrolled through the menu.  
I froze in terror when my eyes landed on a familiar title: Type to Learn.  
Just reading the name sent alarming chills crawling up my spine.  
My heart began to race as I breathed heavily.  
Sensing my distress, Dark Mist hovered by my left side. "Sioku, what's bothering you? Please talk to me."  
Unfortunately, his telepathy wasn't getting through to me.  
I was too overcome by fear and anxiety.  
"Sioku," Dark Mist called out.  
I jumped nervously at the sound of his voice. "I'm sorry Dark Mist, this typing program terrifies me. I've been afraid of Type to Learn since elementary school. Almost every night, I had recurring nightmares about the female, robotic voice haunting me."  
To make matters worse, Julie grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "You'll just have to suck it up and get over it. You're acting like a little baby right now Sioku."  
She then returned to her seat.  
I felt my blood boil at her rude comment, but I was too scared to say anything about it.  
Dark Mist threw a piercing glare at Julie.  
Tears streamed down my cheeks as I started to shake.  
"Sioku, I'm right here for you. "You're not in this alone. Listen to my voice," Dark Mist said softly.  
Dark Mist's telepathic message caused me to perk up almost instantly.  
I took a deep breath while staring into his eyes. "Thank you so much Dark Mist, you're the best thing that ever happened to me besides Yuma and his friends. I love you."  
"I love you too Sioku," he replied with a warm smile.  
Hearing that soft voice helped me regain my focus.  
I was finally able to feel Dark Mist's relaxing aura again.  
"I will not leave your side," he whispered.  
I put on a brave face before watching the short introduction video.  
Dark Mist sensed the pressure building up inside me as I typed out a list of words displayed on the screen.  
I heard a sound after typing each word correctly.  
The final sound caused me to shake uncontrollably.  
"Calm down Sioku, it's all right. Just look at me whenever you need to," he said.  
Dark Mist's reassurance soothed me in no time at all.  
I stared at him while listening to the typing tutorial.  
This situation would have been a whole lot worse if I hadn't met Dark Mist.  
Having him around was like bringing Pegasus to school.  
I stopped at lesson 15 by the time class was over.  
Breathing a sigh of relief, I gladly logged out of the program.  
I then stood up to stretch my legs.  
Dark Mist looked curiously at me. "How did you do on those typing lessons?"  
"I got perfect accuracy on every one of them," I answered.  
He gave me an approving smile in response.  
The teacher dismissed us as soon as the bell rang.  
Duel period was next, so that was a breath of fresh air.  
Dark Mist and I quickly headed over to the dueling arena.  
I found my friends waiting at the spot where we encountered Shark.  
"Sioku's here," said Bronk.  
"Oh hey Sioku," Tori added.  
"Hey people," I replied while taking a seat on the bench beside him.  
Dark Mist silently hovered behind me.  
Bronk gave me a concerned look. "You don't seem very energetic anymore Sioku. What's the matter?"  
"I don't like computer class right now," I answered sadly.  
Yuma put a hand on my shoulder. "Why not Sioku? What happened in there?"  
"First, I had to revisit Type to Learn. That program always scares the heck out of me! Then Julie made fun of me for being afraid," I answered angrily.  
"That doesn't sound good," replied Tori.  
"That woman really annoys me," continued Bronk.  
I suddenly felt my chest tighten up.  
My heart pounded as I became more anxious.  
Yuma gently pulled me into a comforting embrace. "That must have been horrible Sioku. I really wish I was there for you."  
I shivered as that robotic voice echoed loudely in my head. "Why am I still in computer class? I thought it was over for now! No, this can't be happening!"  
My breathing grew heavy as I grabbed onto Yuma's shoulders.  
Yuma tightened his hold on me. "Hey, Sioku! Computer class is over now. You're at the dueling arena with your friends."  
"We are all right here with you. Stay with us Sioku," whispered Dark Mist.  
I glanced at him in response.  
"Yuma and I are about to have a duel," said Bronk cheerfully.  
"Not yet Bronk, I need her to calm down first. This could take a while," Yuma replied.  
Bronk slowly walked until he was standing right in front of me.  
He reached his hand out to me. "I'm here for you too Sioku. Are you all right?"  
Startled by Bronk's touch, I let out a nervous yelp.  
I then lowered my head in fear.  
Yuma gave him a stern look. "Be careful Bronk! You scared her!"  
"I didn't mean to," Bronk replied before backing up.  
"Come over here Bronk," said Tori.  
He reluctantly joined Tori on the other side.  
The two friends just stared at each other in confusion.  
"It's okay Sioku," Yuma whispered.  
I started to calm down after five minutes had passed.  
Yuma released me once I was able to relax.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you guys from dueling," I said with a slight blush.  
Bronk smiled and patted my shoulder. "It's no problem, our friend's safety comes first."  
"My buddy is right," Yuma added.  
I quietly sat down on the bench beside tori.  
"Good luck to both of you," said Tori.  
I gave them a thumbs up in agreement.  
"This will be great! I've never seen a duel up close before," hollered Dark Mist.  
"There's a first time for everything," I replied.  
My heart skipped a beat as soon as I saw the boys pull out their duel gazers along with a deck of cards.  
Yuma confidently walked up to the field. "Duel disc, go! Duel gazer, let's roll!"  
The A R world activated as Yuma and Bronk powered up their duel gazers.  
"Augmented Reality vision link established," said a female robotic voice.  
I loved this voice since it didn't sound like Type to Learn.  
It actually sounded very peaceful to me.  
Dark Mist's eyes grew wide with excitement when he saw the field. "This is my first time seeing a dueling field! It's truely a wonderful sight!"  
A spark of hyperactivity lit up in my mind as I heard him raise his voice.  
There was a look of child-like innocence in his face.  
"You're so cute Dark Mist," I said before laughing.  
I laughed even harder as he blushed at my complement.  
Yuma and Bronk stood on opposite sides of the field. "Let's duel!"  
They placed a deck of cards into a slot on their duel discs.  
Yuma drew the first card from his deck. "All right Bronk, I draw! First, I'll summon Gagaga Magician. Then I'll lay down a face down and call it a turn."  
Yuma set a card face down in one of the slots.  
"Yuma's monster is awesome," I said as I watched it take its place.  
Bronk drew a card from his deck. "I'll start off by summoning Eye Iron to the field! I'm also laying down a face down."  
He set a card face down in a slot as well.  
"Bronk's monster looks cool too," I said to Dark Mist.  
Dark Mist and I watched the duel with complete concentration.  
It was the first time I had seen their monsters in action.  
However, seeing my friends get attacked by each other's monsters was hard for me to watch.  
The bell rang in the middle of their duel.  
"It sounds like we'll have to duel again tomorrow," said Yuma.  
"Yeah, I was really looking forward to winning," replied Bronk.  
"You wish," Yuma said playfully.  
I laughed out loud at their friendly rivalry.  
"I wanted to see who won as well," I said.  
Yuma and I said good bye to Bronk and Tori before walking back to the train station.  
I curiously turned to Dark Mist who seemed to be lost in thought. "Hey Dark Mist, how was your first day of school with me?"  
"It was quite enjoyable," he answered.  
I giggled at the happiness in his voice.  
Dark Mist reminded me of my little sister.  
"I usually don't have to worry about Julie when the school day ends," I said with a relieved smile.  
"That's good Sioku, you could use a break from her," Dark Mist replied.  
"You could say that again," I added.  
I pointed to the train that was stopped at the platform. "This train will take you and me home Dark Mist."  
"I'm looking forward to going home with you Sioku," Dark Mist replied.  
After stepping onto the train, Yuma and I took a seat directly behind the driver.  
Dark Mist silently hovered in front of me.  
Yuma looked at me with a worried expression. "Sioku, I'm sorry you had a flashback during duel period."  
"It's not your fault Yuma. I have flashbacks all the time. Besides, Julie causes most of them," I gently replied.  
He wrapped his arms around me. "You wouldn't have to suffer anymore if I could help you prevent that from happening."  
"You're so sweet Yuma," I said with a smile.  
He ruffled my hair before releasing me.  
Yuma and I used the train ride to relax after the hard day we had at school.  
A million thoughts raced through my mind at once.  
I smiled lovingly at Dark Mist who was relaxing in front of me with his eyes closed.  
"Thank you for entering my life Dark Mist. We're going to be best friends forever," I whispered passionately.  
Seeing Dark Mist look so peaceful gave me a warm feeling in my heart.  
I immediately pictured Pegasus laying beside him.  
He was already the love of my life.  
I felt as if I was bringing home a new puppy.  
Protecting him from Don Thousand may not be easy, but staying by his side will definitely be worth it.  
The train pulled up to the next platform a half hour later.  
"Let's go Dark Mist," I said happily.  
Dark Mist floated after me as I stepped off the train with Yuma and Lynn.  
I gave Yuma a hug before crossing the street with Lynn.  
Dark Mist looked around as we walked.  
Lynn looked at me concerned. "Sioku, you're very quiet today. Did something happen at school?"  
"I had a major flashback during duel period," I answered.  
Dark Mist gave me a look of reassurance.  
"I'm sorry," Lynn said sympathetically.  
Yuma's duel with Bronk played in my mind.  
I breathed a sigh of relief as we approached our doorstep.  
"Welcome home Dark Mist," I said.  
My celestial friend grinned at me in response.  
Lynn gave me a funny look. "Who are you talking to?"  
Feeling imbarrassed, I quickly searched for an acceptable answer.  
"I'm repeating a line from my favorite movie," I answered while blushing.  
Dark Mist chuckled at the sight of my red cheeks.  
I felt my stomach tie up in knots.  
"Oh okay," Lynn replied.  
"That was too close," I thought.  
"No need to worry," said Dark Mist telepathically.  
I smiled at him and breathed a sigh of relief.  
Lynn and I heard the sound of Pegasus' whimpering from inside the house.


	5. Friends With a Similar Past Chapter Five

Hello readers, I'm back with a new chapter.  
I don't own Yugioh Zexal.  
Only my original characters belong to me.

I was very excited to be home.  
Pegasus immediately bolted toward me as soon as Lynn opened the door.  
"Grab him Sioku," she hollered.  
She then walked inside the house.  
I knelt down to the little dog's level. "Come here Pegasus!"  
Pegasus happily jumped into my arms.  
He then licked my face while wagging his tail.  
I hugged him tight and playfully ruffled his long fur.  
The sound of his panting made me laugh out loud.  
Dark Mist quietly observed my interaction with the dog.  
"I can sense the tremendous bond between you two," he said with a smile.  
I gave him a friendly nod in response.  
"Let's go inside Buddy," I said before kissing the top of Pegasus' head.  
After standing up, I carried him inside.  
I signaled for Dark Mist to follow me.  
Dark Mist floated beside me as I walked gracefully into the living room.  
He then hovered in one spot while watching the Tv.  
It seemed to grab his attention for a while.  
I gently lowered Pegasus to the floor.  
Pegasus shook off before hopping onto the couch.  
I giggled at the sound of his collar.  
He curled up on the back of the couch, and I started petting him.  
"Good afternoon Kara," I said with a bright smile.  
Kara looked away from the Tv. "Hi Sioku, how was school today?"  
"It was okay I guess. I have homework today," I answered.  
"Take the dog out when you're done," she added.  
I gave her a thumbs up in response.  
"Let's go Dark Mist," I whispered.  
My celestial friend immediately floated over to my side.  
I happily led him into the dining room.  
He curiously looked around the room.  
I then situated myself at the table.  
Dark Mist silently hovered behind my chair.  
He watched closely as I worked on my English homework.  
Once it was complete, I neatly signed the top of my paper.  
After cleaning up, I dropped my bag off in my bedroom.  
Dark Mist seemed to be out of it.  
I turned to Dark Mist with a worried expression. "You're very quiet this afternoon. Are you all right?"  
"I'm just getting used to being in a new place," he answered shyly.  
"Don't worry Dark Mist, you'll be used to this place in no time at all. I promis you," I reassured.  
I heard Pegasus barking in the hallway.  
"Shut up dog," Kara hollered from the living room.  
I couldn't help but giggle at that.  
"Let's take Pegasus outside," I suggested.  
"The fresh air is exactly what I need right now," he replied.  
"Watch this Dark Mist," I said happily.  
He watched as I slowly approached Pegasus.  
Without thinking, I raced Pegasus toward the back door.  
The sound of his nails sliding across the wood floor made me laugh out loud.  
"That was entertaining to see," said Dark Mist.  
"I could do that more often if you want," I replied.  
I slid open the glass door. "Pegasus, do you want to go out?"  
Pegasus growled as he took off outside.  
Dark Mist followed behind me as I stepped outside.  
After shutting the door behind me, I started walking around the yard.  
I took a deep, relaxing breath.  
The sweet smell of fresh cut grass filled the air.  
I grinned as I listened to Pegasus barking in the distance.  
"He's a crazy dog," I said quietly.  
Dark Mist curiously turned to me. "Sioku, who were those two people you spoke to earlier?"  
"Lynn and Kara are my sisters," I answered.  
He gave me a questioning look. "Do these sisters of yours treat you with respect?"  
"Of course they do," I answered reassuringly.  
I led Dark Mist back to the porch before sitting down in a wooden chair.  
there was a brief moment of silence between us.  
"Dark Mist, I need to know more about you. I would like you to tell me more about Don Thousand," I said smoothly.  
My face saddened as I noticed the look of fear and hesitation in his eyes.  
"Come here Dark Mist," I said calmly.  
He slowly floated over to my left side.  
Dark Mist took a few minutes to collect himself.  
"Before I escaped here, Don Thousand forced me to be Astral's counter part. I was the main test subject for his evil experiments. He wants me to absorb Astral completely and destroy his home world along with an army of other numbers. The mind control spell he put on me was far too powerful for me to resist. Don Thousand's goal is to recreate an entire world for himself," he explained.  
My heart sank as I took in Dark Mist's words.  
I stared into his eyes with a concerned expression. "I'm so sorry that happened to you Dark Mist. Is that why you were in so much pain earlier?"  
"Yes Sioku, I never know when the spell will take hold of me. It could happen at any moment," he answered fearfully.  
Dark Mist's situation sounded similar to my flashbacks and recurring nightmares.  
I thought my situation was bad, but Dark Mist is dealing with something much worse.  
Escaping from Astral World was very brave of him to do.  
I gave him a look of reassurance. "Don't worry Dark Mist, I'll always be here for you when it happens. I'll never leave your side. This conversation will be between us for now. I'll tell my other friends when you give me permission."  
Thank you for allowing me to trust you Sioku," Dark Mist replied.  
Hearing him say that made my heart flutter.  
"I'll do everything in my Power to keep you safe Dark Mist," I said softly.  
Dark Mist took a deep breath and smiled.  
We quietly relaxed for ten mor minutes.  
Pegasus came running toward me at full speed.  
He rested his front paws on my knees while panting.  
"Oh hey Pegasus," I said while lifting him into my lap.  
Pegasus laid down and let out a sigh.  
I gently rubbed behind his ears.  
"This dog is probably worn out now. I think it's time for us to go back inside," I said before laughing.  
"I agree," Dark Mist replied.  
I carefully lowered Pegasus to the ground before standing up.  
Pegasus shook off and walked in circles.  
I slid the glass door open once again, and Pegasus rushed inside.  
Kara and Lynn were making dinner by the time we returned.  
"Go lay down Pegasus," said Lynn.  
I started laughing in response.  
After closing the door behind me, I calmly led Pegasus back into the living room.  
Dark Mist hovered behind me as I plopped down on the couch beside Pegasus.  
He still had a worried look in his eyes.  
My heart stung as I imagined the pain he felt from telling me his story.  
Unfortunately, I couldn't reassure him without Kara or Lynn questioning me.  
"I need you to set the table Sioku," said Kara.  
"Stay here Pegasus," I said before standing up.  
I'll watch the dog," said Dark Mist.  
I gave him a nod in response.  
I then made my way into the dining room.  
A million thoughts of Dark Mist's terrifying explanation crashed into my mind all at once.  
I almost lost focus while carrying dishes to the table.  
Kara glared at me in annoyance. "You need to be more careful Sioku. Those plates would have shattered if you dropped them."  
I felt a bit of heat rising in my cheeks.  
"Sorry about that," I replied in embarrassment.  
I then set a few glass cups on the table.  
Dark Mist quickly floted over to me and leaned against my left side. "Sioku, is your sister always like that?"  
"Yes," I whispered.  
I walked into the kitchen once the table was set.  
After preparing our plates, my sisters and I carefully walked back into the dining room.  
Dark Mist inconspicuously hovered behind my chair as I sat down next to Lynn.  
I made sure he was okay before settling in.  
The room was silent until Pegasus started growling at the windo.  
"Oh shut up dog," said Kara in annoyance.  
I couldn't help but chuckle at that.  
Dark Mist also let out a soft chuckle. "I love when your dog barks randomly."  
Lynn decided to start a conversation. "How was your day today Kara?"  
"Good, I did some cleaning around the house. I kept Pegasus outside most of the day because all he did was bark."  
"Well, that's Pegasus for you," I said before laughing.  
Lynn then turned her attention to me. "Sioku, how has your friend been doing since the bully incident?"  
"He's doing just fine," I answered before glancing behind me.  
Dark Mist was staring up at the cieling in deep thought.  
I gave my celestial friend a look of reassurance to keep him calm.  
"I'm right here Dark Mist," I thought.  
Kara gave me an awkward look. "Sioku, why do you keep looking behind you?" I don't see anything there."  
"Sioku did that on our way home from school too. She was talking about this Dark Mist character from a movie," continued Lynn.  
The sound of his name caused me to jump in fear of their judgement.  
My heart raced as I tried to keep myself from freaking out.  
I nervously rubbed my hands together in search for an answer. "Um, I guess it's just a new habit I've picked up since school started."  
"That's really weird Sioku," replied Lynn.  
I frowned at her in annoyance.  
Kara then gave me a questioning look. "Sioku, do you have imaginary friends?"  
"I had a bunch of them when I was a kid. Those days are over now," I answered.  
"That's good Sioku, you don't need them. Nobody in high school has imaginary friends," Kara said in a serious tone.  
My sisters would definitely call me crazy if I told them about Dark Mist since I'm the only person who can see and hear him.  
Also, I didn't want to drag them into Dark Mist's situation.  
I decided to brush the whole topic aside with a new subject. "Hey Kara, do you think we should get another dog?"  
"I might want to get one in the future," she answered.  
"We should get a large breed this time," Lynn suggested.  
"I've always wanted a big dog! We would have to get Pegasus used to the puppy before it grows up," I added.  
Lynn gave me a questioning look. "Why would Pegasus not get along with a big dog?"  
"I took Pegasus out for a walk one time. Pegasus tried to chalenge my friend's Yellow Lab to a fight," I answered.  
"Maybe you two can get one for Christmas," Kara offered.  
"That would be the best gift ever," Lynn replied.  
I breathed a sigh of relief once the topic had been replaced.  
After dinner, Lynn and I cleaned up the kitchen.  
I unloaded and loaded the dish washer while Lynn put away the leftover food and wiped down the counters.  
Kara wiped down the dining room table.  
Dark Mist seemed to be fascinated by our chores.  
He silently hovered behind me to observe.  
"I love your curiosity Dark Mist," I thought.  
"This is my first time here on Earth Sioku," he replied telepathically.  
Once our chores were finished, I led Pegasus and Dark Mist to my bedroom.  
Pegasus hopped onto my bed and curled up under the blanket.  
I closed the door before changing into my Pj's.  
Dark Mist hovered beside my bed. "Sioku, a question about you has been on my mind for a while now."  
I smiled brightly at him. "What is it Dark Mist? You may ask me anything."  
Dark Mist looked at me with a concerned expression. "Do you have nightmares? If so, how do you cope with them?"  
"Yes, my recurring nightmares are terrible. I usually watch cartoons while holding Pegasus," I answered.  
"I see," he said thoughtfully.  
I then headed inside the bathroom to brush my teeth.  
Once my teeth had been cleaned, I returned to my room.  
I grabbed my Tv remote from the desk before climbing into bed.  
"Hey Dark Mist," I said happily.  
Dark Mist looked at the Tv screen as a light flashed on.  
I put on a cartoon before setting the remote down on my side table.  
I then laid down next to Pegasus and wrapped my arms around him.  
Pegasus let out a soft sigh.  
I giggled while watching Dark Mist enjoy the cartoon.  
"You're so cute," I said.  
We watched a few episodes before I fell asleep.  
However, my dream wasn't so peaceful.  
I found myself back in my English class.  
Unfortunately, I didn't have Dark Mist watching over me.  
Julie was silently sitting in her corner seat as usual.  
The teacher had instructed us to complete an independent assignment in our workbooks.  
Yuma and I were having a wonderful conversation about his duel with Bronk.  
In the midst of our conversation, Bronk told a hilarious joke that made me laugh out loud.  
Julie heard my laughter and angrily ran over to me.  
Startled by the noise, Yuma let out a fearful yelp.  
"You're okay Yuma," said Bronk.  
"We're right here," continued Tori.  
Yuma looked at his friends with a worried expression. "Oh no, this can't be good. We have to save Sioku!"  
Tori lovingly wrapped her arms around her terrified friend. "Calm down Yuma, I'm sure she's all right."  
Julie pulled a small device out of her pants pocket that had me shaking in fear when I saw it.  
"That's it Sioku! I told you that you would regret acting like a child again," she yelled while pointing the metal device at my left side.  
My friends watched the scene in complete silence.  
They didn't know what to expect.  
I straighten myself up while shooting her a piercing glare. "Get that thing away from me! How am I acting like a child? I just laughed at a friend's joke!"  
Without warning, Julie pushed a small button on her device.  
I heard a loud, terrifying noise as I was shocked violently and in a lot of pain.  
Bronk turned away from his workbook. "What the heck was that?"  
"Sioku! No," Yuma called out.  
Tori tightened her hold on Yuma as he shivered.  
"It's okay Yuma, we'll find a way to help her," she softly whispered.  
Volts of electricity shot through my body like a jet of water.  
I was unable to keep my composure this time.  
The intense pain caused me to fall out of my chair with a hard thud.  
I began to sob while shaking uncontrollably.  
Julie then walked back to her seat with a satisfied grin on her face.  
Yuma, Tori, and Bronk rushed to my side.  
They frantically called out my name in unison.  
However, there was no response from me.  
Yuma gasped in terror when he saw my shaking body on the floor. "This lady has gone way too far! She should be taken away by the police for this!"  
Bronk nodded his head in agreement.  
"She looks badly hurt," said Tori with concern.  
"I know," Bronk replied.  
Yuma then burst into tears as he leaned over me.  
"Stay with me Sioku," he said frantically.  
Seeing him break down caused my heart to sink to the floor.  
I felt even more anger toward Julie at this point.  
"Get off of her Yuma," Bronk said while nudging his friend aside.  
After giving me a hug, Yuma reluctantly released me before stepping back.  
Tori comfortingly put her arm around him. "Let's go Yuma, you need some fresh air."  
I watched as Tori quickly led her emotional friend out the door.  
Bronk gently took me into his arms. "Don't worry Sioku, you'll be safe with us. She won't hurt you anymore."  
I continued to tremble in his embrace.  
He held me closer in an attempt to sooth me.  
Suddenly, I was startled awake by Pegasus' barking.  
The screen on my alarm clock read: 5:00 AM.  
I started shaking and breathing heavily.  
My heart pounded rapidly in my chest.  
Dark Mist quickly floated over to my side. "Sioku! What in Astral World has happened here? Are you all right? Please speak to me."  
I sensed the high amount of concern in his voice.  
"No Dark Mist, I just had a horrible nightmare. Julie shocked me with a stun gun during English class," I answered before crying.  
Dark Mist sadly looked down at me. "That doesn't sound good Sioku. Why would she do that?"  
"I laughed at a joke Bronk told," I answered.  
"That gives Julie no reason to stun you," Dark Mist said in disbelief.  
I nodded my head in agreement.  
A scene from that nightmare flashed through my mind.  
"I can still feel the intense pain in my side. That's where she shocked me," I said fearfully.  
"Calm down Sioku, she's not here to hurt you. I promise," Dark Mist replied softly.  
There was a brief moment of silence between us.  
I took Pegasus into my arms and held him tight.  
He panted before letting out a sigh.  
I couldn't help but giggle at that.  
I smiled down at Pegasus as my heart rate slowly returned to normal.  
"You're a good dog," I whispered.  
Dark Mist hovered at the front of my bed. "Are you feeling better Sioku?"  
"Yes, thanks to you and Pegasus," I answered in relief.  
After a few minutes had passed, I carefully slipped back under the covers.  
I fell into a peaceful sleep while focusing on Dark Mist's calming aura.  
The next morning, I woke up to my alarm at 9:00 AM.  
I could still remember my nightmare as if I had just woken up from it.  
The sound of Julie's stun gun was heard loud and clear in my head.  
Fortunately, Dark Mist's presence was able to suppress my fears.  
I stared at him to prevent myself from giving in to those bad thoughts.  
Pegasus shook off as I started to stretch.  
"Good morning Pegasus," I whispered.  
The dog licked my face in response.  
I turned to my left to see Dark Mist hovering beside me. "Hello Dark Mist, I'm happy to see you."  
"I'm glad to see you too Sioku," he replied with a bright smile.  
He then looked at me with a concerned expression. "Sioku, how do you feel right now? Are you having any paranoya?"  
I gave my celestial friend a reassuring look. "No Dark Mist, I feel perfectly fine. I really appreciate you for looking after me."  
"You've done the same for me Sioku. I'm very grateful to you as well," he said graciously.  
"That's exactly what good friends do for each other," I replied with a smile.  
"I definitely consider you my good friend," Dark Mist said calmly.  
"You're the best friend I ever had," I whispered lovingly.  
I grinned as a thought crossed my mind. "Now that I think about it, that was the first time I've ever been held by Bronk."  
Dark Mist chuckled at that. "You two are probably destined for each other."  
"Not a chance," I said before laughing.  
After standing up, I walked over to my dresser to change into my regular clothes.  
Pegasus hopped down after me.  
He walked in circles while sniffing the floor.  
"I'll take you out in a few minutes Pegasus," I said.  
I put on blue jeans and a green T-shirt.  
Afterward, I brushed my wild hair before tying it up in a high ponytail.  
"Your hair looks nice today," said Dark Mist while staring at it.  
"Thank you very much sir," I replied with a graceful smile.  
I then put on my favorite necklace.  
The jewel began to glow as Dark Mist hovered closer to me.  
My eyes widened in surprise. "My necklace has never done that before. What is happening Dark Mist?"  
"I don't know Sioku," he answered in confusion.  
I just brushed it off and focused on tending to Pegasus' needs.  
Pegasus happily ran toward the door as I opened it.  
"Let's go," I said energetically.  
I joyfully raced Pegasus to the back door.  
The loud sound of his panting made me laugh.  
"I'm happy to see Sioku having fun," whispered Dark Mist from behind me.  
"Go out," I said after sliding the glass door open.  
Pegasus immediately took off outside while barking.  
"Crazy dog," I said before laughing.  
Dark Mist curiously watched Pegasus as he ran around the yard.  
I turned around to see Lynn entering the kitchen.  
"Good morning Sioku," she said.  
"Hey Lynn, I just let Pegasus outside," I replied with a smile.  
Lynn grinned at me in amusement. "I know, that dog can be heard from a mile away."  
I chuckled at that in agreement.  
Kara entered the room as Lynn and I were preparing breakfast for ourselves.  
"Good morning Big Sis," I said with a smile.  
"Hey Kara," said Lynn.  
Kara walked over to the coffee machine to prepare a cup for herself. "Hey girls, are either of you going anywhere?"  
"Yuma asked me to watch his duel with that Shark kid," I answered.  
"Sioku," I need you to clean up the kitchen before you go," Kara replied.  
"You got it," I said happily.  
I then carried my bowl of cereal to the dining room table before sitting down.  
Dark Mist quietly hovered behind my chair.  
"I'm not going anywhere today," said Lynn.  
"Okay," Kara replied.  
Lynn joined me at the table a few minutes later.  
She decided to start a conversation with me. "How did you sleep last night Sioku?"  
I stared down at the table and sighed. "Not good, I had a terrible nightmare about Julie. Hopefully it won't ever come true. I want us to be friends in the future if we can."  
"I believe in you Sioku. Maybe Yuma's duel will get your mind off of that bad dream," Lynn replied.  
I gave her a relieved smile in response.  
After breakfast,Lynn cleaned up the dining room table before returning to her bedroom.  
I cleaned the entire kitchen while listening to music.  
"You did a nice job Sioku," said Kara as she placed her coffee mug into the sink.  
"Thank you Kara,"I replied politely.  
Pegasus was sitting by the back door, so I let him in.  
He jumped on me while wagging his tail.  
I playfully ruffled his long fur. "You're a good boy Pegasus. I'm so lucky to have a cute dog like you."  
Pegasus shook off before walking into the living room.  
We heard a soft knock at the front door.  
Pegasus ran to the window while growling.  
"You go Guard Dog," I thought while smiling to myself.  
"Oh shut up dog! You may go answer it," said Kara.  
I gave her a thumbs up before running toward the door.  
Yuma appeared in the doorway when I opened it.  
"Good morning Yuma," I said with a bright smile.  
He threw his arms around me. "Hey Sioku, I missed you so much. How are you today?"  
"I had a bad dream last night, but I'm all right. I missed you too," I answered.  
He gently patted my shoulder. "I'm sorry Sioku, are you ready to go?"  
"Yes," I answered plainly.  
"I'll see you later Kara," I said before closing the door behind me.  
Yuma and I started to walk toward the courtyard.  
Dark Mist happily floated by my left side.  
I didn't care to start a conversation with him because I was lost in deep thought.  
Yuma noticed my silence and spoke up. "Hey Sioku, what was your nightmare about?"  
"Julie shocked me with a stun gun in English class. I was in a lot of pain afterward," I answered quietly.  
Yuma stopped and pulled me into a comforting embrace. "That assistant of yours is a vicious monster. I'm so sorry that happened to you Sioku."  
"Don't worry about me too much Yuma. Dark Mist was there to calm me down," I reassured.  
"You're very lucky to have him," Yuma replied.  
Yuma and I reached the courtyard a few minutes later.  
Tori, Bronk, and Shark were sitting down on the bench next to the water fountain.  
I happily took a seat next to Tori. "Good morning, I'm so glad to see you guys again."  
"Hey Sioku," replied Tori.  
"Sorry I kept you guys waiting," said Yuma.  
"It's cool," replied Bronk.  
Tori curiously looked up at me. "How are you today Sioku?"  
"I'm okay," I answered.  
I threw a glare at Shark who was seated at the end.  
The purple haired boy looked at me with an angry expression. "Why are you here?"  
"That's none of your business," I answered plainly.  
Shark just turned away in annoyance.  
He threw an annoyed glare at yuma. "You didn't need to bring an entire audience to watch you lose."  
"That's not going to happen Shark," Yuma shouted.  
I then turned my attention back to Tori.  
She gave Yuma a worried look. "Please be careful Yuma. I don't want you to lose this fight."  
"Yeah, this guy is very tough," Bronk added.  
"I'll be cheering you on as well," I said happily.  
"Don't worry, I'll be getting Bronk's deck back for sure. Thanks guys," Yuma replied as he walked up to the field.  
Shark silently took his spot on the other side.


End file.
